One Earth Regime
Superman's Regime is one of the two major factions in Injustice: Gods Among Us, opposite of Batman's Insurgency. History After the death of Lois Lane and her unborn son caused by Superman (who was drugged by the Joker with Scarecrow's Fear Toxin laced with Kryptonite), as well as the destruction of Metropolis, Superman decided the world wasn't safe enough from criminals and villainy, so he created a new government in the form of a dictatorship after murdering the Joker in a moment of madness. Several heroes, such as Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and even Robin joined the cause, and other villains like Sinestro, Solomon Grundy, Black Adam, and Bane joined too, where according to Ares, they were paid or coerced by Superman to join. Doomsday was the only one who didn't join the Regime voluntarily, as Superman captured him and took control of him with a control collar, and keeping him in the Fortress of Solitude as a last resort weapon. Eliminating almost all the villains on the planet, as well as the heroes who didn't believe in Superman's cause (like Nightwing and Green Arrow), Superman's regime took control of the entire planet, virtually eliminating the criminal element. He also forced several others to join him, such as Catwoman and Aquaman, under the threats that he will destroy something they love. Batman's Insurgency and Harley Quinn's Joker Clan was the only resistance left, but Superman revealed Batman's identity, seized all his assets, and took over his home and the Batcave. However, Superman had a spy in his Regime, Lex Luthor , who in this world didn't become a criminal and despite building technology for Superman, he funded Batman's Insurgency without Superman's knowing. Events of Injustice: Gods Among Us The first appearance of the Regime is when Batman teleports alternate versions of himself, the Joker, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, and Aquaman to this world so they can help him fight Superman, though the alternate Batman and Joker were brought here accidentally. When the Joker is captured by the Regime after he and Batman fought shortly after being brought here, he escaped and Batman ended up captured after he was defeated in battle by the Joker, Hawkgirl and Yellow Lantern (Green Lantern's counterpart who joined the Sinestro Corps). Meanwhile, the rest of the alternate dimension heroes were found by Batman and brought to the Insurgents' lair. Superman soon got word of the duplicates from Yellow Lantern, and after the duplicate Batman was captured, he knew it wasn't his Batman, so he imprisoned him at Stryker's Island and used him as bait to draw the real Batman and the Insurgents. However, he thought about bringing the Lois from their world so she can be by his side as he ruled, though his madness prevented him from realizing that she'd be afraid and disgusted. Eventually, after Cyborg's duplicate and Deathstroke infiltrated the Watchtower and took control of the teleportation system, Superman lost his chance to eliminate his last effort of resistance against him. Eventually, he discovered that Lex really worked for the Insurgents, and after he attempted to incapacitate him with a kryptonite weapon, he ripped him out of his suit and strangled him in front of hundreds of people. At the Fortress, Superman now plans to destroy both Metropolis and Gotham City to set an example for the chaos that would follow in his absence and then find the dimension that the duplicates originated from to punish them for interfering, but when Shazam (who had doubts over his loyalty) tries to protest, Superman mercilessly kills him by burning his heat vision through his skull. This drives Shazam's partner, the Flash, to resign from the Regime and to help the Insurgents. Superman had Aquaman bring an army of Atlanteans to attack Metropolis, as well as bringing Doomsday, while he had his other Regime enforcers attack Gotham. The Insurgents fought to protect Gotham, while the duplicate Wonder Woman persuaded Wonder Woman's Amazons to return to the force of good and they fought the Atlanteans in Metropolis. The duplicate Batman then convinces Batman to bring the duplicate of Superman here, and with his help, Superman and the Regime are defeated. All the enforcers and soldiers are arrested or willingly turned in, Doomsday is imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, and Superman is kept in a cell that emits red sun energy that will nullify his powers. Members *Aquaman (Arthur Curry) (Defected from Insurgency) (arrested) *Bane (Dorrance) (arrested) *Black Adam (Teth-Adam) (arrested) *Catwoman (Selina Kyle) (Defected from Insurgency) (arrested) *Cyborg (Victor "Vic" Stone) (arrested) *Doomsday (imprisoned in the Phantom Zone) *The Flash (Bartholomew "Barry" Henry Allen) (Defected from Insurgency, later returned to Insurgency) *Girder (Anthony "Tony" Woodward) (arrested) *Green Lantern (John Stewart) (deceased) *Hawkgirl hiera Hall) (arrested) *Killer Frost Louise Lincoln) (arrested) *King Shark (Nanaue) (deceased) *Alexander "Lex" Luthor (Mole for the insurgency) (deceased) *Metamorpho (Rex Mason) (deceased) *Nightwing (Damian Wayne)|Nightwing (Ibn al Xu'ffasch/Damian Wayne)]] (arrested) *Raven (Rachel Roth) (arrested) *Shazam (William "Billy" Joseph Batson) (deceased) *Thaal Sinestro (arrested) *Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold) (arrested) *The Spectre (Aztar/Mister Mxyzptlk) (trapped in limbo) *Superman (Kal-El/Clark Joseph Kent) (Founder) (arrested) *Swamp Thing (Alec Holland) (deceased) *Wonder Woman (Diana) (Co-Founder) (arrested) *Yellow Lantern (Harold "Hal" Jordan) (arrested) Armies * Regime Soldiers * Atlanteans Soldiers (under Aquaman) * Amazons Soldiers (under Wonder Woman) (Defected and joined Insurgency) Allies * Sinestro Corps Trivia *The Regime seem to be yet another take on the popular superhero group known as The Authority created by Warren Ellis and Bryan Hitch. Category:Regime Member Category:Villains Category:Groups